All You Need Is A Kiss
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: A compilation of short one-shots. The members of the Kiseki no Sedai are all having a bad day on Valentine's Day and it's up to their lovers to bring them back to their normal selves. Warning: AU and there is a lot of kissing xD


**Author's Note:** The words marked with asterisks are explained at the end.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Another note:** To much fluff for one day I need to rinse my eyes xD And Aomine says one bad word so get over it.

* * *

"Hah... What the fuck!" exclaimed the bluenette as he missed, yet, another shot. That was his fifth one today and he was getting irritated by it. Everyone on the team was giving him stares for this. When he missed his sixth shot, Imayoshi decided to end his practice session for the day. "No, I can do this!" Aomine shouted, but he knew himself it was time to stop. He thrust the ball to Wakamatsu before storming out of the gymnasium. Everyone looked around in confusion or even amazement at the spectacle that had just happened. Aomine missed _six_ shots in a row? Impossible for the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai. Just him practicing was an oddity in itself, so everyone in the club knew something was wrong, but no one dared to step up and ask him about it, except for one person: Momoi.

"Dai-chan, what is going on with you today?" the pink-haired female asked when she ran up to the other. Aomine scoffed at her concern and turned his back to her. "Nothing."

"You missed six shots! _You_ of all people! What's going on?"

Aomine turned to face her, "I said it was nothing!"

"Dai-chan, this obviously isn't 'nothing' so tell me!" she retorted.

Aomine glared at her, "You want to know why I'm so pissed? Why I can't even make a shot? Why I'm even practicing in the first place?" his volume increased with every question and she had to take a step back from him. Aomine noticed this and stepped back into place. "Do you even know what today is?" he asked, as if she were oblivious to the holiday. She blinked and stuttered as she answered his rhetorical question. "I-it's Valentines Day."

"And?"

She was puzzled. What "And" was he talking about? Did he want something from her? "Dai-chan..." Momoi started, "Are you mad because of me?"

"Obviously! I came to walk you to school and you didn't even—" his complaint was interrupted with a kiss that Momoi initiated. She was about to pull away, since she meant for it to be quick, but he pulled her waist in and kissed back harder. After what seemed like ten minutes —it was only two— Aomine pulled back and grinned at her. "Thanks Satsuki." he says, then licks his lips before walking back to the gymnasium.

Her face was red with anger and embarrassment as she watched him go, and shouted, "Dai-chan you idiot!"

* * *

The ball flew past his hand as he extended it for the upcoming layup. Jaws dropped when the redhead's feet landed on the floor. He wiped the sweat under his chin with the back of his hand and looked at the person who passed the ball to him. "That was a good pass, Mibuchi." said Akashi. Mibuchi's legs somehow lost their strength and he fell to the floor. Hayama laughed at this and joked, "Was that an indirect ankle break?" It was surprising that he could say such a thing when Akashi was in such a bad mood. He never misses a catch or compliments someone, because one, he was Akashi, and two, he knows how skilled his teammates are so there is no need to compliment them, especially with something so simple.

Akashi was on edge until the end of practice that day, but from an outsider's point of view he would have seemed like the nicest captain you've ever seen. Finally, coach Shirogane asked him about it; even he was taken aback by his attitude. Everyone should have been glad he was being nice instead of the usual strict Akashi, but even this brought them all on edge. His warmth was strange and foreign and they weren't used to that kind of Akashi.

"Has something happened, Akashi-kun?" asked Shirogane.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" answers Akashi.

"You're different than usual."

Akashi sighed before revealing the cause of his exasperation. "I'm just in a bad mood. That's all."

"I'm asking what the cause of your bad mood is."

"It's not something I want to talk about. Please leave it alone, coach."

Shirogane pinched the bridge of is nose and decided not to press on the issue and only hoped this attitude of Akashi's wouldn't last long. "Alright, but you're done for the day. Everyone is concerned and they aren't focusing well because of your behavior. I trust that you're absence for the rest of the night wont drastically affect your ability to play." The tone in his voice suggested that there was no way Akashi could refuse this order and he only nodded after checking the time on the clock.

After changing into his school uniform, he tried to call someone but the other person wouldn't pick up. "That's the fifth time today..." he thought as he closed his phone and walked out of the gymnasium. When he reached the gates of his school, he was almost breathless from the sight he saw. "Kouki, what are you doing here?" he asked when he was face to face with his boyfriend. The brunette fiddled with the gift that was in his hands as he answered the question. "I wanted to personally greet you today, so I left practice early. I don't really do much in matches a-anyway..." Akashi took hold of his present and kissed his cheek. "That's not true. I'm sure you're just as important as the starters. And thank you for the present. Why didn't you answer my calls?" Furihata was a little overwhelmed by all his questions. Why was Akashi so talkative today, he wondered.

Furi began averting his eyes from the other. "B-but all I do is sit on the bench and ch-cheer for them; you're welcome; and because I knew you would somehow f-find out I wasn't at school and that would r-ruin the surprise..." Akashi's right eye twitched at the last answer. He was in a bad mood because his boyfriend was trying to do something special for him? He'd probably have to apologize to his team the next day.

"Kouki, look at me." Furihata looked up with pink cheeks. "For being such a good team member and boyfriend," Akashi paused here to take Furi's hand in his, "I'll treat you to something special if you come over tonight."

"Y-you will...?" the pink deepened into a light red.

"Only if you give me a kiss."

Furihata leaned in closer and landed a peck on Akashi's lips and said, "I love you S-Se-S-Seijuro."

* * *

Kise's face had a look that made all the girls swoon over him even more. "Ne, doesn't Kise-kun look super hot when he's like this?" "Yeah he looks totally badass." "Maybe he's practicing for a new modeling gig." The last one made him laugh, if he could. He was a famous and very handsome model, so why did he get rejected from his four latest auditions? He saw his competition and knew he would get the jobs in a flash, but his intuition was wrong this time... and the last and the last and the last time. Unfortunately, this carried into basketball practice. A lot of his team brushed it off as Kise getting ready for the next match, but Kasamatsu knew there was something wrong— he was, after all, his boyfriend.

After practice was over Kasamatsu called Kise over to him and hit his head. "What's wrong with your face!? Aren't you scaring your precious fangirls ...away?" he hesitated on the last part because he realized the number of girls at the door was actually pretty large. "Never mind the last part. What's going on with you today?" Kise rubbed his head and thought about his answer before speaking aloud. "Modeling gig." was all he spouted. He figured Kasamatsu didn't want some annoying sob story about his modeling job, but again, he was wrong.

Kasamatsu crossed his arms before asking another question, this time being more specific, "What about your modeling gig?"

Kise's expression began to lighten up when he realized he could finally talk about it, and to his boyfriend no less on Valentines Day. "I was turned down from four of them and I don't understand how that's possible because the other models just weren't cut out for it and I asked my manager why and—"

"Shut up, you're annoying!" Kasamatsu covered Kise's mouth to keep him from babbling any more, looked around to see if there were any students nearby (there weren't) then kissed the part of his hand that was covering his lips and gently lifted it away. He looked the blonde in the eyes, "Feel better now?"

This made Kise feel like crying tears of joy, but he knew Kasamatsu would only push him away if he did, so he held them in and embraced his senpai. "Kasamatsu-senpai I love you so much!" Kise released the hug and placed his hands on Kasamatsu's shoulders. "Can I have a real kiss now?"

The senior sighed. "Since you're back to normal, I'll allow it." he said, then kissed his boyfriend a little longer than he should have.

Kise smiled when they released. "Thank you, Yukio."

* * *

The abnormally tall teenager was walking slower than usual to class today with a pout on his face that made him look a lot more like a child. Himuro noticed this immediately and asked him what the matter was. "Muro-chin..." Murasakibara sniffled before continuing, "The conbini* didn't have my three favorite snacks today because they replaced the shelves full of chocolate..." The shorter male chuckled and looked up at the other, "You didn't want any of the chocolate?"

"No, because I knew you'd get me some."

"Haha, you're so spoiled. Who knows? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." teased Himuro.

"No Muro-chin, you have to give me some! I don't have snacks today!"

"Alright alright, we don't have practice today so I'll give it to you after school."

The school day passed by much slower than usual for Murasakibara because of his lack of snacks and the fact that he couldn't wait for his Valentines Day present from Himuro. When the last bell rang, he ran as fast as he could to Himuro's classroom. A lot of teachers and students were knocked down in the process but he didn't care about them, he only wanted chocolates from his boyfriend.

Finally, Murasakibara found his target. "Muro-chin, the chocolate~"

The male scratched his cheek and shyly explained, "Sorry Murasakibara, a lot of them melted... There's one left though." he then pulled it out and unwrapped it. "You should hurry if you want to eat it, because I've been craving chocolate all day too." his hand brought it up to his mouth and he began chewing on it. This flipped a switch in Murasakibara and he pinned Himuro to the wall then leaned in and slipped his tongue inside, tasting the now liquid chocolate that was still in his mouth. When the heated kiss was finished and their lips slightly brown, Himuro surprised the other by pulling out a bag of sweets, but Murasakibara refused. "You can have them. Tatsuya tastes more delicious than chocolate."

* * *

The bespectacled teen was already in a bad mood and he hadn't even left the house yet. As usual, when he had days like this, when he was near or at the bottom of the ranks, he was very wary of his actions and bought the biggest lucky item of the day he could find. In this case, it was a stuffed animal. His younger sister already knew the drill and let him pick out whatever he needed. The biggest stuffed toy she had was only the size of a basketball. "Sorry onii-chan. I gave away my other animals since I didn't need them anymore." apologized his sister. Already he was having a bad day, and this delayed him enough. If he hurried, he could get to Takao and the rickshaw in time, but when he opened the door, the bike and large crate, along with the mentioned male, were nowhere in sight. There was no time for him to complain so he took his sister's bike and rode it to school.

He barely made it in time, running into the classroom just as the bell rang. When he sat in his seat and noticed a plump, fluffy, brown-haired, stuffed bear in the seat in front of him, he felt like strangling his boyfriend to a pulp, wherever he was, but for the rest of the class until lunch, Takao was nowhere to be found. During the lunch break, Midorima heard his name being called. "Shin-chan!" he looked around but still couldn't find the raven haired teen. He thought he was imagining things until the bear stood up on its own and turned to him and handed him a box with a bear shaped chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day Shin-chan!" said Takao as he pulled the head of the bear off. The whole class laughed and Midorima only sat dumbfounded by this surprise.

"You were second to last place today, right Shin-chan?" Takao placed the head on his desk, "I didn't want you to be really unfortunate since I know your sister gave away her bigger stuffed animals, so I dressed like this! Sorry about not being able to pick you up though, I can't exactly pedal in this."

"What's the chocolate for?" asked Midorima.

"It's just a bonus. The more the merrier, right? It's stuffed with caramel~"

Midorima pushed up his glasses then crossed his arms and beckoned Takao to come closer. Unsure of what Midorima was going to do or say next Takao teased him saying, "What, did you want a kiss from your lucky item~?"

Midorima pushed his spectacles up again, but this time, letting his fingers linger on the edge of them as he spoke. "I didn't say that."

Takao was HSK* enough to understand what Midorima meant by his actions rather than his words, and he tugged his left hand away from his face and kissed him sweetly.

Midorima smiled at Takao and said, "Just for this one day, I'll allow you to prove Oha Asa wrong, Kazunari."

* * *

_Swoosh_. The team gawked at the short bluenette as he let his arms fall to his side. Kuroko had just made a shot. One shot. It wasn't wasn't the Phantom Shot, but one any basketball player could do, even kids.

"Kuroko!" The whole team rushed over to him and bombarded him with questions. "Are you okay?!" "Is something wrong?" "Are you sick?!" Kuroko only shook his head. Keeping his usual poker face, he answered, "No, I'm feeling fine. I'm not sick." Everyone took a sigh of relief and wiped the cold sweat from their foreheads. "That's good. We thought you could have been possessed or something." explained Koganei.

"That sure would have been something!" exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"Don't tell me you actually would have believed that..." droned Hyuuga.

"If it were true, we would have to be leaving this place so we could find Kuroko, right?" punned Izuki, continuing from Hyuuga's sentence.

"Go buy some chocolate and don't come back, Izuki!" said Hyuuga.

The rest of the team began their own conversations as Kuroko's presence diminished. He walked to pick up the basketball he used just moments ago and sighed as he tried to make another shot. He couldn't. He was back to the way he was. One shot was his limit for whatever miracle allowed him to do so, but Kuroko cursed this miracle. He was upset at Kagami and he wished he weren't but it wasn't his fault. Everyone in their class and the whole team got homemade chocolates from Kagami except for him.

He turned back to where Kagami was running and watched as his hair flew in the air. Kagami noticed his eyes on him and smiled in his direction for a moment. "Ah, I can't stay mad at him forever..." thought Kuroko, "I'll ask if he just forgot about it or something..."

After they had changed back into their uniforms, Kagami approached Kuroko with a medium sized box. "Sorry for giving it to you now... After I gave the first giri* away, everyone asked for some and I didn't have a chance to give it to you." Kuroko pulled on the string and lifted the cover, revealing a cupcake and a card. "The cupcake is vanilla flavored by the way..." Kagami added. Kuroko held and opened the card with one hand.

_Happy Valentines Day Kuroko. I hope you enjoy your honmei* gift._

_Love, Kagami._

Kuroko knew Kagami wasn't one for words, so this card was enough for him. He placed the card back inside and closed it again before thanking Kagami. Kuroko took his hand and guided him to the nearest bench. He stepped onto the bench, so he was now closer to Kagami's height, and wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

In almost perfect English, Kuroko said, "_Thank you, Taiga."_

* * *

**Conbini: **Japanese slang for "Convenience Store"

**HSK: **A term commonly used to refer to Takao; HSK means High Spec Kareshi. "High spec" is a term normally used for gadgets/computers, but it's becoming more and more normal to use it for people too, Kareshi meaning Boyfriend; In short, HSK means "Excellent or High Quality Boyfriend."

**Giri:** "Obligatory Chocolate." Basically the chocolate [women] give to [men] on Valentines Day because they should or out of kindness. Usually the cheap chocolates from stores.

**Honmei:** "True Love Chocolate." Basically the chocolate you give to your romantic interest. Usually home made or expensive chocolate.


End file.
